This invention pertains to a new and distinct variety of Persian walnut tree.
The tree grew from one of the seedlings obtained from crossings of pollen by me, in the garden of property I owned in Romulus, Mich., U.S.A. As the tree developed and began to bear fruit its improved characteristics became more and more evident. My interest and experience with the development of nut trees led me to realize that it was a unique and distinct development.